


Signs For The Road

by Krasimer



Series: I Always Swore I Was Going To Marry Him Someday [3]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Canonical Character Death, Did you see the picture already on the wall?, Ghost Larry still loves Sal, I will fill this fandom tag myself if necessary, Larry is hers by blood, Lisa is a Good Mom., Lisa knows all, Lisa took Sal and Larry and just sort of, M/M, Mom'd them forever, Most of this is just a cute scene between the two, Sal is hers by association, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: So, of course, she knew when he and Sal had kissed and begun their time together.Not much had changed, really. They had already been spending a lot of time together, practically every day. Sal would even sometimes stay the night in their apartment. When they had decided to sort of feel it out, it was like everything had just…Intensified. They sat closer when they watched movies, spoke almost in synch at times. Larry and Sal had just been Larry and Sal, even at the beginning. With kissing added, nothing had really changed.So Lisa Johnson handed Larry money and a smile and nudged them out the door on a small date.





	Signs For The Road

“Keep walking or the monster will get us!” Larry laughed as they wandered down the street together.

It was dark out but it wasn’t that late yet. His mom had allowed them to wander down the road to the convenience store. Their house was out of milk anyway, she had shrugged as she handed him a few bills. And Sal looked like he needed a treat, so go make sure he gets one. She had smiled, small and happy and scared all at once, at Larry when she said it. Of course, she knew.

Of course.

She was his mom, she knew pretty much everything that went on in his life. She knew when he’d had a bad day at school before he even said anything to her, she knew when he’d lost a tooth as a kid before he’d gone running up to her to show it off. She’d been the one to approach him about liking boys and girls a couple years earlier when he’d started middle school.

So, of course, she knew when he and Sal had kissed and begun their time together.

Not much had changed, really. They had already been spending a lot of time together, practically every day. Sal would even sometimes stay the night in their apartment. When they had decided to sort of feel it out, it was like everything had just…Intensified. They sat closer when they watched movies, spoke almost in synch at times. Larry and Sal had just been Larry and Sal, even at the beginning. With kissing added, nothing had really changed.

So Lisa Johnson handed Larry money and a smile and nudged them out the door on a small date.

Sal was laughing behind the prosthetic, bent double while walking, his hair nearly brushing the ground. Larry’s laughing too, his stomach churning with nerves. They’ve kissed a lot and Sal has become increasingly chill about not wearing the prosthetic when it was just them.

Larry walked a little closer to him, biting his bottom lip as his hand brushed Sal’s.

Blue eyes looked up and to the side at him. Sal’s fingers were cold against his, their hands curling together. Sal’s right hand was tucked into his own pocket and Larry snorted out another laugh as he tucked both of their hands into the pocket of his hoodie. “Better?”

“…Yeah,” Sal’s voice was quiet and he inched closer to Larry. “Keep walking,” he said gravely, looking up at Larry. While he had started getting growth spurts, Larry still stood a head taller than him. “The monster’s right behind us.” The corners of his eyes lifted a little and Larry smiled back at him. Sal shook his head, whipping one of his pigtails against Larry’s arm. “You’re it.”

Larry shook his head, letting his hair fall to one side and cover Sal’s face. “You’re it.”

“Dork.”

“Nerd.”

Their hands were still tucked together in Larry’s hoodie pocket, warmer than they had been. The same warmth seemed to be building in Larry’s chest. Especially when Sal spoke next. “I’m glad you’re here with me,” his voice was quiet. “And we’re here together.”

“What, walking to the little store on the corner?”

“Yeah. It’s just…A good moment.”

“And I have mom orders to buy you a treat,” Larry added in.

“You’d better buy me chocolate, Larry Face.”

“Of course I will, Sally Face.” Larry rolled his eyes. “Tell me, what is your favorite?”

“Mint chocolate.”

“Gross,” Larry laughed, curling his fingers tighter around Sal’s. “Nothing is better than cherry and chocolate.”

“Heathen!” Sal’s free hand was against his chest, mock-offended. “You can take my life but you will never take my chocolate preference!”

“Oh?” Larry let go of him for a moment, leaning down and curling his shoulder into Sal’s hip. It took less than a second to have the other boy up on his shoulder, straightening up and continuing to walk forward. The buzzing lights of the convenience store were just ahead, blocked out every couple of seconds by Sal’s frantically flailing legs. “Too late, dude. You told me I could take your life. Mine now.”

“…Okay,” Sal’s body seemed to relax. Larry could feel his hood lifting up and Sal shoving his face and hands into it. “Sounds good.”

Larry curled his thumb into the softness of the back of Sal’s knee.

The smaller boy was trembling, but he didn’t think it had to do with the cold. Sal didn’t see too troubled by cold weather, after all. The knees of every pair of jeans he wore were ratty and torn. It looked good on him but he never seemed to notice the cold from it.

He felt small.

It wasn’t something new, had been growing in his chest for months now, but Larry wanted to protect Sal. Forever, if possible.

He wondered if that was what being head over heels, never looking back in love was like.

 

~

 

Looking back on it, they had been wrong.

The monster hadn’t been behind them, shambling slowly in their traveled paths. The monster had been waiting up ahead, hidden by the obstacles before them. The monster had been lurking, circling both of them for as long as they had been alive.

Longer, in Larry’s case, now that he was dead.

He was still going to protect Sal.

No matter what it took.

**Author's Note:**

> I...Really hope you guys like this part. It made me sad.
> 
> Also: The game is supposed to take place in the 90s. I am pleased with this.


End file.
